


Rocket Queen

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Vira Volkova (V) [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Tension, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: V (Vira)and Johnny have some heated exchanges.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: Vira Volkova (V) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Rocket Queen

**Author's Note:**

> • Ok, so this is still before the Pistis Sophia, but after my last fic ([ _Never Fade Away_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623534)) with these two. That last fic was when they pretty much told each other they’d bang if they’d met and ever since then they’ve had this whole "Fuck you," "You wish," " _You_ wish," thing going on that stemmed from it, so that’s in here.  
> • This kind of goes from Vira and Johnny eye-fucking each other to some hurt/comfort real fast, but that’s kind of just how they are until they start actually screwing each other. What can I say there’s lots of unresolved sexual tension that bubbles up to the surface once they have the conversation in my last fic.  
> • Also yes this is named after a song. I can’t help it, I’m going to try and name all of Vira & Johnny’s fics after songs like the jobs are in-game.
> 
> More info about Vira can be found on her website: <https://sites.google.com/view/viravolkova-v/home>
> 
> Title song: "Rocket Queen" by Guns N’ Roses [ [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxW9iekNSek) | [lyrics](https://www.lyrics.com/track/5274206/Guns+N%27+Roses/Rocket+Queen) ]

V saw Johnny materialize, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest in one of his usual stances, watching as she and Detective River Ward left the crime lab. She told her companion she had a quick call to make, and he started off to his truck, leaving her alone with Johnny.

"Cops seem to like you," he pointed out, eyes glued to the detective’s back. "Could be this one’s sniffin’ around for somethin’ extra?"

Leaning on her shoulder next to him, V crossed her own arms, mirroring Johnny’s position. "Think so?" she asked, following his line of sight. "Here I thought we were just tryin’ to save his nephew."

"Yeah," Johnny said with a huff. "And he’s tryin’ to fly straight into your pants."

"You did say I need to get laid."

"Christ, V! Not by a fuckin’ cop."

She could hear the irritation in his voice and she barked a laugh.

"Go pick up some rando at a bar or somethin’," he added.

"Oh, no, Johnny," she said, watching in amusement as he took out a cigarette and lit it, shaking his head. "I’m totally going to bang the fuck outta River. Just look at him," she continued, glancing back over to the detective. "Those broad shoulders, beefy arms…"

Releasing a smoky breath, Johnny grunted. "Gonna have to plug my ears, gouge out my eyes."

V just continued staring at River’s back, trying to imagine what it would be like to sleep with him, pleased to be the one annoying the shit out of Johnny, instead of the other way around. "And that chrome hand of his… wonder what that’s like?" she finished, her eyes drifting to the metal hand poking out of the detective’s jacket.

Suddenly, Johnny glitched in front of her, blocking her view of River. He braced himself up against the wall behind her, chrome arm extended next to her head, boxing her in against the wall between his arm and body. He took a drag of his cigarette, and she _tasted_ it—she didn’t know if it was because of their shared brain or because he was _in her face_.

He didn’t have his sunglasses on and he was staring right into her eyes as he breathed out smoke, tilting his face ever so slightly to the side so he wasn’t breathing it right in her face. V didn’t take her eyes off his, refusing to lose whatever challenge he’d started, ignoring the way it suddenly felt a smidge too warm to be wearing her jacket. Johnny pulled the cigarette away from his mouth with his organic hand, his lips quirking into that stupid smirk of his.

"Don’t need to fuck _him_ to find out," he said, voice gravelly.

V’s eyes flicked to Johnny’s metal arm beside her, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of—

_Nope_.

She wasn’t going to let her thoughts go _there_ , not now at least, but that didn’t mean two couldn’t play his stupid game. V wasn’t going to back down, not to Johnny and his stupid-ass smirk, or to anyone else for that matter.

Pushing herself off the wall, she stood at her full height and glared back at him. They were even closer now, and all she’d have to do is lean forward just a bit, and her crossed arms would brush against his bulletproof vest.

"You wish," she said, smiling when his eyes dropped down to her lips for the briefest of moments.

Johnny, the fucking bastard, leaned in closer and grinned even more. " _You_ wish," he retorted.

V mentally struggled for a comeback when River’s voice interrupted her thoughts. He was at his truck, asking her if she was joining him—the perfect out to _whatever it was_ that she and Johnny were doing.

"I’ll be right there," she called out, giving Johnny a quick once over before shoving her shoulder into his and brushing past him. He just chuckled, and she ignored him as she caught up to River and got in his truck. Johnny would pop up again when he wanted to… he always did.

\- - - - -

It was a couple days after they rescued River’s nephew and the other boys from the hell they’d gone through when River called and asked V over for dinner. She hadn’t eaten a real meal since the day before, and the way Johnny had rolled his eyes when River called had her saying yes to the free food.

Johnny bothered her about it, insisting they could just go out to a dive to "grab a tequila or ten" instead, claiming she was going soft, but V didn’t listen, and drove out to the trailer park where River and his family lived. Honestly, she’d rather do as her little head parasite suggested—it was much more her scene than a family get together, but River and his family had been through so much… if they wanted a nice, sit-down meal, who was she to object?

When she’d gotten to the trailer park, Johnny materialized on the stairs to one of the trailers. He was sitting relatively normally—not draped over the stairs, legs spread and body reclined like he would have on any other day—and he was staring past his sunglasses out into the distance, something clearly on his mind.

"You coming?" V warily asked, eyeing him.

Tearing himself from whatever it was he was looking at, he glanced over to River’s trailer just ahead and then at her. "Not really my jam, picnics," he answered. "You have fun."

After all the crap he gave her about this little family dinner and how River wanted to get in her pants… he was just going to _leave her alone_? V furrowed her brows, her lips pursed.

"Spinnin’ a new song anyway, rather focus on that," Johnny added. He started humming a tune she didn’t recognize and leaned back, resting his weight on his elbows, stretching his legs and crossing one ankle over the other.

_That was more like it,_ V thought to herself. "Play it for me later?" she asked, and Johnny’s lips quirked up, the tiniest of smiles gracing his lips.

"Don’t stay out too late and maybe I will."

Huffing, V rolled her eyes. "You’re such a dick."

"And you’re a cunt."

"Bye, Johnny," she said, stalking off towards River’s trailer.

"Have fun polishing Mr. Policeman’s badge," he said, and then he was gone, glitching away before she reply.

She just shook her head.

\- - - - -

As much as V hated to admit it, Johnny was fucking right.

The dinner had been fine at first, if not a little awkward, but the food was good and she needed the meal. River had taken her up to the top of a nearby water tower and they’d talked a bit before he’d dropped a sad as fuck pickup line on her—because he did, in fact, want to get in her pants.

"I see what you’re doin’ River," she answered, taking in the ex-cop before her.

He leaned in closer, eyes holding hers. "And how am I doin’?" he asked, voice low. "Do I stand a chance?"

He was sweet, asking like that. He wasn’t totally her type with him being so sweet and all—she’d rather he just went for it, just grabbed her and kissed her, _something_ —but he was a good looking man and she did need to get laid… and he was clearly offering.

V _really_ hoped Johnny wasn’t paying attention to this. She didn’t know how it would work with him in her head and— _fuck that_ , why the hell was she thinking about _Johnny_?

She lurched forward and kissed River, focusing on the way he kissed her back eagerly. Pushing him onto his back, she climbed over him and straddled his hips without taking her mouth off his. V felt a sudden cold sensation on the side of her face and realize he’d cupped her cheek with his chrome hand.

She couldn’t help herself, and traced over the metal as he held her, her fingers running over his, the back of his palm, and his wrist. V moved up his arm and felt the metal become organic skin, and furrowed her brow, a seed of confusion sprouting at the back of her mind.

Where was the rest of the metal— _fuck_.

_Johnny_ had a full metal arm, not _River_.

_Fuck_.

Immediately, she pulled back and sat up, staring down at River with wide eyes.

"I gotta go," she muttered, climbing off him.

"V?" River asked, clearly unsure of what was going on.

"You’re great and all but…" She shook her head, trying to find the right words before giving up with a huff. "Look, I’m fucked in the head, alright? Trust me, you don’t want anything to do with me."

Before he could even answer her, she was on her way down the water tower and out of the trailer park. She drove home in silence, without _someone_ making an appearance, _thank fuck_ , and the moment she made it inside her apartment she stripped and got in the shower—the water turned all the way to the coldest setting.

It was fucking freezing, but she didn’t care, as long as it kept her mind off _Johnny fucking Silverhand_.

"Thought you were gonna bang the cop."

_Speak of the devil_.

Refusing to look at him, V rested her head against the shower wall and closed her eyes. "Not now, Johnny."

"So much for that," he simply drawled, ignoring her response entirely.

She shut the water off and stepped back from the privacy panel of the shower, anger flaring through her. She didn’t care that she was butt-naked—according to him he’d seen it all in her memories anyway—and she glared at him, lips pressed together in a thin line.

The bastard was leaning against the wall in that way of his, hip cocked to the side and arms crossed over his chest, looking at her through his ever-present sunglasses.

"Fuck. You," she growled, enunciating each word.

"You wish," Johnny replied, and through the tinted glass of his shades she saw his eyes moving over her naked body, slowly taking her in from head to toe.

With a huff, she stepped up to him, aware of his eyes still on her as water dripped off her skin and onto the bathroom floor as she moved. V snatched his sunglasses off his face, resisted the urge to snap them in half, and stared right into his dark gaze.

" _You_ wish," she breathed, holding his stare as he stood up straight in front of her.

Johnny didn’t do anything at first, and she could hear her raised heartbeat swooshing in her ears, felt her chest rise and fall with shallow breaths while she waited for a response. He was so close to her that he’d barely have to move to grab her with that fucking metal arm to do what he wanted with her—and _god dammit_ , she fucking _wanted_ him to.

Out of the corner of her eye, V saw his metal hand twitch, and then he smirked at her before glitching out, re-materializing across her apartment with his sunglasses back on, a cigarette in his hand.

_Jesus, fuck…_

With a deep breath, she slammed the door to the bathroom shut, blocking him from her view, and finished up in the bathroom, drying herself and throwing on a tank top and underwear to sleep in. When she came out, Johnny was gone, back to wherever it was he went when he wasn’t popping in on her. She was still a little antsy from their… whatever the fuck it was… so she had a quick smoke before going to bed.

As she had often done since her trip to cyberspace to contact Alt, she dreamed Johnny’s memories. But this time, she wasn’t reliving a Samurai concert, or him fucking a random groupie, no… this time she relived the horrors of the Mexican Conflict… of losing brothers-in-arms and losing his arm.

When the terrors of the war finally woke her up, V was covered in sweat and barely able to breathe. Her left arm felt like it was on fire, and she looked down to make sure it was still there and hadn’t just been blown off.

BD’s seemed real, which was why they were as popular as they were, but these dreams were more. Thanks to the biochip, she _was_ Johnny in those dreams. She experienced everything he did—the good, the bad, and the ugly.

"Fuck," she forced out between ragged breaths, holding her left arm to her body, her gut twisting as flashes of the war still raged through her head.

"Give it a few minutes, it’ll pass," came Johnny’s voice, and she turned, finding him leaning on the wall next to her bed. He was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, his brow furrowed as he banged his head back against the wall over and over, the same way he’d done when they first "met."

"What’ll pass?" V asked.

"The shakes… that shit feelin’ in your stomach."

Shit, she didn’t even realize she was shaking, but she was doing that, too. Swallowing hard, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and went to get up. She needed a cigarette, a drink, _something_ …

V barely made it two steps before she stumbled, and Johnny materialized in front of her, catching her in his arms. He was warm but his chrome arm wasn’t, and she shivered at the feeling of it grazing the bits of her skin that were exposed to the night air.

The fucking _irony_. Hours ago, she’d wanted him to touch her with his metal hand in a _completely_ different way, and now he was… well, they weren’t eye-fucking each other, that’s for sure.

Johnny helped her stand, and she made it the few feet to the couch, collapsing on it, curling her legs close to herself.

"Thanks," she said, watching as he sat beside her, sprawled out with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He handed her a cigarette and she took it, taking a deep breath from it, holding it in her lungs before letting out a puff of smoke. "I knew the Mexican Conflict was bad, but… not _that_ bad."

"I was a young pissbrain when I enlisted with a corp army," Johnny said, and she huffed. He was a fucking _kid_ when he enlisted. She knew it, she had _felt_ it in those memories—he couldn’t have been more than fourteen or fifteen years old. "Was in Mexico when I realized that no matter the conflict, corps always win. Ordinary people always lose," he finished.

V hummed in agreement, taking another drag of the cigarette. "No wonder you’re so fucked up in the head," she said, and he shot her a look. She just shrugged, passing him the cig. "So… you went from kid-soldier to legendary rockerboy, singin’ about the injustices of the world?"

"Well, deserted first," he answered, taking his turn with the cigarette.

"Right, _SINS of Your Brothers,_ " V said, thinking aloud. Looking at him, she allowed a tiny smile to spread across her lips. "Real ballsy of you, what you did with that album, but it paid off."

"Ballsy, huh?"

"Mhm." She sighned. "Not my favorite album of yours, but I still like it."

Johnny huffed a laugh, taking another drag of the cigarette. V studied him, thinking back to what she’d dreamed, _relived_ , and what it all must have been like for him. She’d experienced it _once_ and was fucked up enough by it… she couldn’t imagine having to live with it all the damn time.

"Johnny?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"I’m sorry," V breathed.

"The fuck are you sorry for?" he said, jerking his head back. "You ain’t no corpo-cunt."

Rolling her eyes, she resisted the urge to smack him. "Fuckin’ hell, Johnny. I’m not allowed to be sorry you went through all that shit?" He opened his mouth to answer her and she cut him off. "Nah, shut up for _once_ , alright?"

By some miracle, Johnny actually shut his mouth and stared at her, eyes narrowed, and she sighed before continuing. "I get it. Why you waged war against the corps. Your methods were kinda shit sometimes, but I get it." V snatched the cigarette from his hand and took a breath from it, looking out her window at the city skyline. "You know what it was like for me growing up in this shithole of a city. I got fucked over as a kid too, thanks to our fucking corpo overlords. If things had been different, maybe… I don’t know," she trailed off, looking at him. He was still staring at her, his expression almost… _softer_ now.

"I just wanted to let you know that I get it," V repeated. "I know we argue about a buncha shit, but I’m not gonna disagree with you on _that_."

Johnny stared at her a moment longer, and she resisted the urge to fidget under his gaze. "I know," he said eventually, and she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

"Okay, good." V settled herself in on the couch, getting into a more comfortable position. "Now, make yourself useful, rockerboy. Play me somethin’ so I can fall back to sleep."

"Bossy bitch," Johnny barked, although his lips turned upwards into a smile.

"Let’s go, last thing we need is for both of us to be cranky tomorrow."

He took his sunglasses off as he disappeared and then glitched back into sight with his guitar in hand, getting comfortable on the couch with the instrument.

V wouldn’t admit it, but she’d grown attached to their newest ritual of him playing for her. Ever since he’d done it the first time not too long ago, she’d been hooked, and almost looked forward to waking up in the middle of the night just so she could listen to him play guitar until she fell back asleep again.

Johnny started playing something she didn’t recognize at first, and then it hit her… he was playing that new song he was spinnin’ earlier that night, the one he’d hummed at the trailer park. The tune was nice, _soothing_ , and it wasn’t long before V felt sleep tugging at her eyelids.

The last thing she felt before she slept was a warm, content feeling blooming around her heart.


End file.
